heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Guardian (Skale)
W''"Flesh is fickle, stone is eternal"'' S''kale cannot remember his beginning. Nor can anyone else, for that matter. For untold centuries Skale guarded the tomb of a sorcerer from ages past, his remains long since reduced to dust. But Skale waited, ever vigilant, ever bound by ancient magics. Until one day, the tomb's magic was broken by a band of enterprising grave robbers. Skale ripped them to shreds, of course, but he could not say he bore them any special ill-will. After all, they had set him free. '' Strategy *When doing a 1v1 use flying fury summon eternal guardian then stone soul as a backup and quickly use crippling blast to slow and stun the enemy for few seconds and use the flying fury to hit the eternal guardian and knock off the enemy on mid air and keep using the flying fury and the crippling blast to end the enemy and also if any buildings or tower are damaged use stone soul to heal them and to gain advantage. * Skills Crippling Blast Skale shoots out a deadly, crippling beam, which lasts for 4 seconds. The beam deals 3 hits per second, but only affects th first enemy it touches. Cost: 80/90/100/110 MP Length: 10 meters Cooldown: 14/12/10/8 seconds Damage: 10/20/30/40 + Magical Attack per hit Additional Effect: Each hit causes a 1/2/3/4% reduction of the target's Attack Speed and Movement Speed, which lasts for 3 seconds and can be stacked. If the slow effect stacks to 20%, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. Flying Fury Skale swoops towards his target, gouging and slashing with razor-sharp claws. Cost: ?/?/?/? MP Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 12/?/?/? seconds Damage: 100/150/200/250 + Magical Attack Additional Effect: Increases Skale's Physical and Magical Defense by 5%/10%/15%/20% for 4 seconds. Note: This skill can target an ally, the damage will not occur, but Skale's Defense will still be increased. Stone Soul Cost: ?/?/?/? MP Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 16/14/12/10 seconds Passive: Increases Skale's HP and MP Regen by 2/2.5/3/3.5 per second each. this effect is doubled if there is a building within 8 meters and tripled if there are 2. Active: Protects an ally (or building but with double Cooldown) with stone statues which absorb 100/175/250/325 + Magical Attack incoming damage. After 6 seconds, 50% (25% for buildings) + Magical Attack of any remaining HP of the statues is converted into healing on the target. Eternal Guardian Summons a Building to the designated position within 12 meters. This unit transfers to Skale 10%/15%/20% of all damage received by allies within 12 meters of the unit Cost: ?/?/? MP Range: 12 meters Cooldown: ?/?/? seconds Additional Effect: If this unit is targeted with Flying Fury, it explodes, causing 100/175/250 + Magical Attack damage to all enemies within 7 meters. The explosion also tosses all affected enemies into the air and stuns them for 0.5 seconds Base Stats Skins 2D Skins Skale 2D image.jpg|Classic Skin - Released: 6-Nov-2014 3D Skins Skale 3D.png|Classic Skin - Released: Day-First three letters of month-Year Category:Hero Category:Support